Story teller
by beatress
Summary: When Meredy embarked on her new hobby as a story teller, she did not expect Jellal and Erza to be the most anticipated couple of Fiore and the talk of the kingdom. Jerza with hints of NaLu and Gruvia


**Me: Jellal, Jellal! (Shouting like an ape but can't seem to find him)**

**Jellal: Over here! **

**Me: (approaching him) What are you doing here? I have been missing you for months and years. You quit the manga or something! (Going for a hug)**

**Jellal: Oi, I'm tainted with darkness{**_**Besides I'll hug only Erza**_**} (platonic! Wind blows covering up for silence)**

**Me: *Never mind* This fic is for all the Jerza lovers! Happy Jerza reading! **

**The usual disclaimer applied. Or do I have to shriek with loudspeakers around the world saying that I do not own Fairytail. You already know it right?**

* * *

**Story Teller**

**Summary:- **When Meredy embarked on her new hobby as a story teller, she did not expect Jellal and Erza to be the most anticipated couple of Fiore and the talk of the kingdom.** Jerza with hints of NaLu and Gruvia**

* * *

'Meredy-nee chan, Can you tell us the next part of the story?' She became a prisoner of those puppy dog eyes surrounding her in a circle. A tint of red shaded her cheeks, a smile tugging on her face. She gazed at Jellal who didn't turn around to look at her.

'My brother doesn't want me to tell you' She replied.

The man could feel a burning sensation on his back. He was sure he didn't move around with fire on his back. He'd be considered a maniac if he'd do anything as outrageous as that.

Ever since Tartaros was defeated, Jellal and Meredy were set free of their crimes. They were even offered to make their guild official but they denied; Jellal fixated upon the notion of 'light and dark' or something. They led a nomadic life so as not to cause the normal people trouble because of their expeditions- he wouldn't want a city destroyed as a result of the activities of his guild and Magnolia became a city of a one day visit on occasions. Meredy often termed it as a 'Jellal's visit to check if anyone is dating Erza'- much to everyone's relief, those words never penetrated to Erza's ears.

With the number of dark guilds decreasing, their little guild was running out of jobs and Meredy got bored. That was when the most unfortunate event happened and he got blessed by a luck that was worse than before- MEREDY TOOK 'STORY-TELLING' AS A HOBBY!

It happened on one of their trips to exterminate a dark guild that Meredy discovered her new talent of story-telling. It was unexpected. At first she only intended to stop a kid from crying. Then more and more kids popped up, listening intently to the story she narrated. The word spread like a wild fire so did her story. Now wherever she goes, kids and people both attend her story-telling sessions.

It was for fun in its initial stages. However, later, it turned into a subtle way of her rubbing into his face that he should get together with the Titania. The situation went so out of hands that he couldn't even groan when she narrates that 'Jellal loves her' with emphasis only to get to him.

Of course, he loves 'her'. She has always been his light. But he was too tainted with darkness to have her. Too much…

'How rude!' A woman with wavy brown hair popped into the scene, tears brimming to her eyes 'You don't let your little sister do as she pleases'

Meredy reflected a Chesire cat's smile at him, finding the ground interesting. Her expression dwindled to that of an obedient little sister with a sad smile whenever someone looked at her. The older man knew what she intended to do- She was getting permission so that he won't press charges on her for plagiarism afterwards!

'_You little-'_

'This is a free country and you can't stop her from telling the story,' another adult spoke up, a tick mark visible on his head.

'And it's at its best part so far' Two women cried in the background, drying up their eyes with her of a hanky.

'Young people these days lost value for good things' _Not the old lady too…_

'I never said she can't. I was busy packing our things because she was playing with the kids. You have an hour before we leave Hargeon, Mer,' he said reverting to his indifferent self.

_Then she will start…_

Meredy smiled at him and arranged for the people to sit so that they won't block the road. Jellal went in, pretending not to hear her when he was all ears. She was positive he cared a great deal for the line would start with:

'Screening no. 25! Episode 20: Let's encapsulate the story so far for any newbies'

People nodded in agreement.

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Fiore, lived a prince. He was very handsome and had blue hair. His distinctive feature was a red tattoo on the right side of his face' she started.

'Just like that onii-chan over there, right?' the said guy paled and covered his face. A red blush coated his cheeks for he knew how the story would go. He heard it a lot more times than anyone there.

'That's right, Just like Jellal there! He was locked in the tower, forbidden to meet any one from outside. He was given everything but the prince was not happy' She paused, her eyebrows scrunching up. 'Sure he was the most powerful wizard in the kingdom. But even then, he had no friends and could only watch people play and get along from his window'

'One day, he saw a few kids play in the clear plains via binoculars'

'Did they have binoculars then?' a little soul asked.

'Not really. He used a lacrima. Remember he was very powerful mage. That was when he saw that girl: A red haired girl, to be precise, fighting with her friends. She was beautiful and strong. She was excellent with a sword.'

'Soon the prince began to watch her every day at the same time when she and her friends come to play. He took a likeliness to her, the skilled swordsmanship of hers which earned praise. He even heard the same from his father but only over the door, and in an angry tone. The king did not seem pleased with the prince fawning over her at all. But the prince never bothered. He just fell in love with the girl.'

Jellal exactly knew where this was going and who that girl was because like in

the story; He had personally met the characters in the story and knows them deep down.

'That girl is just like Erza Scarlet right?'

'Yup, she's the Titania alright, in Fiore' Can you imagine she narrated only this much in the twenty episodes she boasted of earlier? Well, she did and people were very interested for reasons Jellal would never understand.

After covering a few more fillers, Meredy expression got serious so much that it creeped him. What was brewing in her mind?

'Finally, the prince ran away to find the only girl he ever loved but he gets captured by an evil witch' He only wanted her not to narrate Sleeping Beauty after that. He could see the tension in the air rising.

'The witch was so strong that anyone who went to save the prince was turned to stone and never returned. Having nothing to do, the king sent for the Titania to save prince Jellal'

_Oi, Oi, how did I turn into a damsel in distress?_

'The Titania did go as per the order. She defeated the witch and ran to the prison where the prince was kept prisoner' Meredy took a breath, letting them digest the story. Her voice went low and darker. She slowly uttered the next words.

'When she finally reached out to the prince after setting him free, he refused. He said that he was tainted with darkness. So he couldn't touch her and take away her light even though he love-'

Jellal found it necessary to interrupt. 'Meredy, you promised me, you'll stop it within an hour. We'll miss our train' he said, loading the carriage he called for with their luggage.

'Oh, that's right. Sorry people. I have to go. I keep my promises. Till the next episode, keep wondering what happened to Prince Jellal and the knight Erza' She saluted as she got into the carriage.

People surrounded her, waving goodbye asking her why she won't finish off her story before leaving. In reply to it, she smiled at them and says, 'It's a long story. You don't want me cut it short, now will you?'

'Yeah, true' they said in unison.

_Yeah it is a long story… so long that it will never reach an ending…. _Jellal thought.

'Don't you worry. I'll finish it the next time I come to Hargeon' she said. _Because by the next time I come here which might be long enough, I'm positive they'll get together…_

~0~

'Nice save there Jellal. I didn't know what to say after that'

'That's what happens when you borrow stories from others' lives'

He retorted.

She muttered a 'sorry' after she lightened the mood by whining that she got his permission and that it wasn't plagiarism. She ranted on until the carriage went past a mob, squealing to themselves.

'Jellal and Erza should totally get together.'

'That vain guy… having a little darkness is cool. He shouldn't give up on Erza'

'Their story is the cutest'

'You know what. They're all right. You should get together so I could finish the story' The pinkette mumbled, musing herself with a 'strawberry cake'. He gives her the look, tired of talking about his love life.

It's not like Erza will hear this….

~0~

'Erza should totally hug him and kiss him' The Titania was greeted by this comment as soon as she stepped into Hargeon.

'Aren't they the cutest?'

'Their story is so painful…' Two women weeped.

'He's being a wimp. Erza should declare her undying love for Jellal'

Blood flowed out of the S-class mage's head and onto the ground. She grabbed the celestial spirit mage by her shoulders. Her concentration was on her, even ignoring the Natsu and Gray who had been fighting in the background.

'L-l-lucy' she stuttered for a first, 'did Mira put you up for spreading stories about Jellal and me? I'm not going to leave her. Every where I go, people are like 'Erza should get together with Jellal' or the 'Erza should k-kiss Jellal'. Mira definitely has a hand in this and you're helping her'

'N-no way!' the celestial spirit mage blushed. She didn't mind because whatever Erza said was true. They bump into crowds and mobs saying embarrassing things like that. Her friend has been trying hard to not let them get to her head but they are hard to ignore; especially since Erza gets so red at the mention of anything synonymous to 'marriage' or 'love'. 'I've myself been trying to avoid her for she is trying to set me up with Natsu'

'You're trying to avoid me, Luce?! How can you? I didn't believe when Mira told me but you're going back on your promise. I thought you were a celestial spirit wizard who doesn't back out on her promises' _oi oi…_

Then what happened? Lucy had her time wasted in convincing Natsu that is not the case while Gray somehow couldn't shrug off the feeling of being watched. The job they came over seemed to have been finished when a certain duo of Crime Sorcereire helped the rune knights catch those thieves while on their mission to exterminate dark guilds; And Erza was left to ponder about who could be the cause of such humiliating thoughts and rumours…

If only she knew….

HE OR SHE'D BE DEAD!

But somehow she has still a feeling that Mira's hand is in this all although the takeover mage might be pretty innocent here.

* * *

**Me: How was it? If you even let a little smile slip on your lips, leave a review! I love to read them and it's only fair to ask because you read my story, I want to read your opinion. So, please please leave one!**

**Gray: As if it was good… (cold) (He's an ice mage after all)**

**Me: How can you say that? You're so mean Gray! (Starting to cry and he's trying to comfort) Where is Jellal? Why are you here?**

**Gray: That guy used be as a stand by and left for his eye surgery. Oracion Seis is performing apparently. Well, you were being mean. I only had two mentions. The flame head had a long dialogue.**

**Me: Then I'm working on the next chapter for Betrayal then, all for you!**

**Gray: Not that one please! I feel like I'm a sadist in it. **

**Me: Trust me, it's not like you think. Anyways, if you guys want to read more of my Jerza stories, try 'Bolder', 'Too old' or 'Scarlet'. **

**Gray: Or you can even read 'Messed up life of Jellal Fernandes' for a series of Highschool oneshots of that pair. If you want to read about me, read 'Believe me Juvia' or 'Let me love you' (although I'm not in a comfortable position in either of them)**

**Me &amp; Gray: Don't forget to leave a review! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
